The goal of this project is to complete the development of a unique, non-toxic thin film technology to be used as a skin barrier that is worn underneath surgical and examination gloves. The efficacy of gloves has become an important issue, especially for healthcare workers where exposure to blood or other body fluids is frequent. This technology has been developed to reduce transmission of bacteria and bloodborne pathogens. Glove punctures are frequent, and the potential for pathogen transmission is increasingly significant. Additionally, with the heightened awareness of bloodborne pathogens, the use of exam gloves has increased. The proposed technology can provide skin protection from the detrimental effects of chronic glove wearing and hand washing. The following Phase II studies have been designed to complete the development of this novel underglove technology: 1) implementation of Good Manufacturing Practices (GMP) and establishment of packaging, 2) evaluation of coating formulations for effects on skin physiology, and 3) demonstration of the safety of coatings in human safety studies.